


Not A Tabby Cat

by God1643



Series: Micro-Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Old Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: McGonagall always hates this lesson, especially when they ask questions, but it's a necessary one.





	Not A Tabby Cat

“Can anyone tell me what happens when the body of a wizard or witch is transfigured?” Asked Professor McGonagall, standing in front of her desk, back straight and lips frowning as always.

“The body rejects the change, and eventually reverts it. Transfigurations cast as permanent effects are slowly reverted, correcting to where the body knows it should be.” A Ravenclaw girl answered instantly, barely blinking.

“Excellent, five points to Ravenclaw. Now, who can tell me what happens when a transfigured wizard passes his parentage on while under a transfiguration at conception?” The class shook their heads.

“The body of the infant  _ believes _ it is supposed to be as the transfiguration intended for it to be. If you were to transfigure an infant, it would revert as normal, but if it has  _ always been _ altered, it sees its own shape as standard.” McGonagall sighed softly and looked downward, lost in painful reverie.

“This is why many Animagi do not have children, it is necessary, even if only the father is an Animagus, that neither gender access their animal form while the gestation period is active, lest the child be confused as to what form it is supposed to take.” A lone tear traced the elder woman’s cheek, before she continued.

To forcefully cut off access with your animal side, even temporarily for the sake of a child, has had many animagi over the centuries lose touch permanently with their animal side. To learn the process again is painful, emotionally and physically, and only those most dedicated can achieve it, and never with the previous animal form.”

“Do you know someone who had to change their form as a result of that, Professor?” Hermione asked, all but her shocked into silence by the dark turn the theory lesson had taken.

“I was once a bear, Miss Granger, not a Tabby Cat.”


End file.
